Prise En Main
by NanaNara
Summary: Deidara en a assez d’être différent a cause de ses mains. Peut-être que quelqu’un arrivera à le convaincre qu’elles ne sont pas si inutiles… *DEIDARA* / UR / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon


Titre: Prise En Mains

Résumé: Deidara en a assez d'être différent a cause de ses mains. Peut-être que quelqu'un arrivera à le convaincre qu'elles ne sont pas si inutiles…

*Deidara* / UR / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

* * *

Je fais un très grand MERCI a ma béta : Deb, encore merci !! (Xi Jie)

* * *

Pourquoi était-il né différent ? Pourquoi les autres enfants ne voulaient plus jouer avec lui ? Pourquoi même en grandissant se sentait-il haïs de tous ?

Tout ça, c'était la faute de ces mains ! Les siennes. Oh bien sur elles lui servaient bien pour son art, mais sorti de ce contexte, c'était un réel problème.

Petit, il ne pouvait pas tenir la main de ses camarades sans que ceux-ci poussent des cris de stupeur, de peur puis de dégout.

Adolescent, il eu l'idée de se bander les mains lorsqu'il sortait, et cela lui permis de connaître ses premières expériences. Puis quand un jour il eu enfin une femme dans son lit, ce fut la langue placée sur son cœur qui fit des siennes. Elle avait beau être scellée, elle avait réussi a s'immiscer au travers du sceau et à lécher la peau de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut surprise car elle embrassait à ce même moment l'artiste.

Quand elle vit la 'déformation' du jeune homme, elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

Deidara haïssait ses langues qui sortaient de lui, il ne les avait jamais voulu.

- Pourquoi!? Pourquoi moi!? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal!? Vous faites partie de moi saloperies, alors pourquoi vous entêtez vous à me gâcher la vie??

A sa grande surprise, il entendit une voix rauque sortir de sa main droite.

**- Tu es à nous. Nous ne laisserons jamais personne te posséder ! Tu nous appartiens ! La personne qui pourra toucher ton corps devra nous accepter nous aussi. Arrête de vouloir nous cacher!!**

- … Quoi? Mais… C'est à cause de vous que je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'amis ou de petites amies !!

**- Apprend à nous connaître et nous aimer…**

- Mais comment ?

Et là, c'était comme si les langues dans ses mains avaient pris vie. Deidara, toujours nu et allongé dans ce grand lit froid, sentit sa main droite passer doucement sur son torse l'effleurant des doigts. Puis le bout d'une langue taquine vint lécher son mamelon droit, redessinant le pourtour avant de lécher complètement son téton.

Jamais l'artiste ne s'était fait toucher de la sorte à cet endroit et il devait dire que celui plaisait. De lui-même il porta sa main gauche à son sein gauche pour le prodiguer le même traitement.

Sauf qu'à la place de venir lécher et titiller son bouton de chair, sa langue gauche vint défaire le sceau retenant la langue du cœur prisonnière. Une fois celle-ci libérée elle entama avec sa consœur un ballet lingual particulièrement excitant. Ne pouvant ni l'une ni l'autre rentré dans la cavité qui les abritaient elles se léchaient, se caressaient a l'extérieur.

Deidara était de nouveau excité, et la vision que lui offrait les parties de son corps n'arrangeait rien. Mais jamais il n'irait embrasser sa main! Il avait une fierté quand même!

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment grand-chose aux plaisirs solitaires. En fait, il n'y connaissait rien! Etant donné qu'il détestait ses mains et surtout ces langues, il ne s'était jamais touché.

Comment des « êtres » qui font partie de vous peuvent être si indépendant? Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé pourquoi il ne ressentait pas quand ses langues touchaient une chose. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

**- Tu nous accepte enfin, c'est pour ça…**

C'était donc ça. En réalité il sentait, mais vu qu'il occultait tout venant des ces « choses » il ne voulait pas sentir.

Oh comme il avait eu tord ! C'était si bon de sentir toutes les sensations, c'était étrange car il sentait comme si il faisait mais il sentait comme il recevait aussi. C'était bon et ses gémissements ne faisaient que le prouver.

En l'entendant gémir ainsi, les deux langues s'embrassant se stoppèrent et la main gauche alla rejoindre sa jumelle droite, et toute deux parcourir le torse du blond le léchant autant qu'elles le pouvaient.

L'une s'était égarée dans son cou le mordillant par instant tendit que l'autre descendait vers le bas de son ventre. Deidara vit sa main se glisser sous le drap pour aller laper son sexe durcit pour l'excitation et le plaisir.

- Oh… Ah… Hn…

Seules des onomatopées pouvaient sortir de la bouche du blond. Il sentait cette langue qui allait et venait sur son sexe de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, décrivant des petits cercles un instant puis tillant une veine l'instant d'après.

Deidara était aux anges. Du pied il repoussa le drap pour voir se qu'il faisait, lui n'agissait pas et laissait ses mains faire. Sa langue gauche était repartit embrasser celle du cœur. Il la força à arrêter pour qu'elle imite la droite et vienne lécher son érection.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du car le plaisir de sentir deux langues sur cette partie de lui, lui faisait perdre la tête. Il reposa d'ailleurs celle-ci sur l'oreiller son visage déformé par le plaisir tourné vers le plafond. Si il avait su qu'il était observé à ce moment précis.

- _Tu es sur que c'est lui ?_

_**- Tu doute de moi ?!! En tout cas il a l'air doué de ses mains !**_

_- Pervers !_

Deidara se sentait venir, et apparemment ses mains aussi car elles se stoppèrent lentement, la droite reprenant doucement son activité. Quand a la gauche, elle glissa un peu plus en dessous de son érection pour aller lécher les bourses pleine de l'artiste. Elles étaient dures et ceci excita un peu plus sa langue gauche passa dessus appuyant bien entre celles-ci.

Un cri suivit d'un juron retentit dans la pièce. L'artiste se flagella mentalement de pas avoir pris en compte ses « amies » avant. La gauche était vraiment plus coquine que la droite car elle descendit encore un peu plus jusqu'à toucher de l'extrémité l'anneau de chair du blond, qui rouvrit les yeux, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que ??

**- Laisse toi faire !**

Il reposa sa tête et la tourna sur le coté. Tient ! Il aurait juré voir un truc vert passer à travers son mur. Bof… Pour le moment il appréhendait un peu la suite des événements. Pourquoi son muscle rose l'avait lécher a cet endroit, c'était trop intime. Mais d'un certain il avait confiance, après tout ne lui donnaient-elles pas du plaisir depuis tout à l'heure ?

Lui replaça sa main qu'il avait écarté face a l'entrée de son intimité et attendit. La langue sortit et vint caresser l'intimité de l'artiste. Deidara ne savait pourquoi mais il avait très envie qu'elle entre en lui, c'est que d'un certain coté c'était assez dégoutant mais il en avait envie, une envie folle ! Alors il avança de lui-même sa main, et comme si la langue avait compris elle s'immisça doucement à l'intérieur du blond. C'était chaud, mais pour Deidara l'intrusion était fraiche venant de l'extérieur.

Apres quelques allées et retours, Deidara ne tenait plus, il avait vraiment en de plus, alors il recula sa main faisant sortir le muscle de son intimité. Il ne tarda pas a remplacé la langue par son majeur suivit de près par son index et son annulaire. Sa main était placée de tel façon que la langue gauche pouvait aisément lécher les bourses encore pleines du blond.

L'artiste n'en pouvait plus, il avait touché un point en lui qui l'avait presque fais jouir, il s'attela alors à le retoucher encore et encore et encore jusqu'à sa libération.

Il resta un moment ainsi, allongé au milieu du lit, une main sur son sexe, l'autre en son être et les jambes largement écartées. Il allaitait jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir ! Même son art n'était pas à cette hauteur. Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi était capable ces petites mains, il serait très certainement plus performant.

Il s'endormi pensant aux nouvelles créations qu'il pourrait faire.

…

Le lendemain alors que Deidara se promenait en périphérie du village ou il habitait depuis peu, il tomba nez a nez avec un individu assez particulier. Il avait deux cotés, un noir et un blanc et il était abriter dans deux grandes feuilles fourchues. Le blond haussa un sourcil se disant qu'il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque pars.

- _Tu es Deidara n'est-ce pas ?_

- Hum ! Et alors ?

_**- Qu'il est impertinent !**_

_- Chut ! Fais voir tes mains !_

Deidara hésita puis lui tendit finalement ses mains qui se firent observé sous toutes les coutures.

_- Parfaites ! Elles sont parfaites ! Viens avec moi je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un qui aimerais beaucoup faire ta connaissance. Il est leader d'une organisation ou je suis sur tu vas beaucoup te plaire... Au faite, je m'appelle Zetsu…_

*Fin*

* * *

**Nana** : Alors Mello ? T'en pense quoi ?

**Mello** : *µ*

**Nana **: Bon bah je crois qu'on l'a perdu ! ^^' … Reviews ?


End file.
